Kotunaro Metro Storyline
Taking place nearly 100,000 years from the original Kotunaro Uchu series, this storyline focuses on intergalactic travel, and a space version of Bionicle. The Doom. The Doom is the cataclysmic event that shattered the very being of Bara Magna, destroying its infastructure and cracking its crust beyond healing. The Doom is the name of the meteor that caused all this, as it impacted the ocean of the planet, leaving all imhabitants a small amount of time to live. The only solution, was to leave. The Starscapes. Eventually, with combined technology of gravitational magnets, and elemental power; the first Starscapes were created, lifting the Matoran and the other races from the world as it crumbled into nothingness. These massive space-faring vessels, were flown with engines powered by all five of the elements, this concoction was known as the element; Convexity. The engines activated Gravitational Magnets within the ship's hull; these magnets could distort the zero gravity in the voids of space. By distorting it, the magnets filled the space around the ship with magnetized waves able to propel the ship to a certain destination with the help of programmed sensors and computers that can control the power to the magnets. This also creates an effect known to the Matoran as, the Phasium, this allows vessels using magnetized power to literally phase through anything on a collision cource with them, only at risk when the ship exits its drive. The First Colonies. These new vessels allowed for interplanetary colonization, as some of the Starscapes acted as flying factories for colony ships. One major race soon outclassed the others; The Matoran who had fought for years, saw this great expanse in technology to unite, and form the massive empire known as, The Intergalacticia. This is the only democracy in the whole galaxy at the time. The other major entity, is the Skrall Empire; dedicated denizens of the original Skrall empire leading a massive expansion to create a new and better kingdom for thier alien gods. Then, the rumors of dark cults worshipping the unknown gods of death and blood emerged; these insane cultists are known as The Servants of Darkness, deranged beings ready to die for non-existant death dieties. The Rahkshi, though, unorganized, formed hundreds of mini empires along with the Bohrok. And the intergalactic war had begun. The Current Wars. Now, thousands of worlds are fought over everyday; every waking minute. A second passes and nearly a hundred souls have died just now. Hordes of Rahkshi swarm and grow thier expanding spheres of warring mini empires. The Skrall conquer the galaxy to build a new empire. Barren deserts, beautiful valleys, bustling cities; all become death ridden, corpse choked battlefields. And the meantime as this happens, all that can be heard, is a light muffled sob. For it is Mata Nui, or whatever divine creator there is, weeping for his or hers inability to do anything but watch. This is War. This is an Alternate Metro universe. This, is bionicle.﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Storyline